Times Tale
by prettywheezy
Summary: What will happen when James, Remus, Lily, Severus and Sirius get sent twenty years into the future when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are at Hogwarts? contains shight D.H. spoilers A.U.
1. Chapter 1

"You went into my dorm?" It wasen't a question it was a statement.  
(a.n)Hey! I wrote this with some of my frinds and it's just as much thairs as it is mine and we only take credit for the plot evreything else belongs to the fabuols J.K. round of applausewell I think thats it.Oh wait please review!  
prettywheezy:)

It was a bright, sunny day by the black lake where three of the four boys known as the Marauders (Peter was in detention) were discussing their latest find, a Time Turner.

"When should we use it?" asked a very excited James Potter.

"We shouldn't, give it back to Lily before she finds out you took it James, you're Head  
Boy, you can't do things like this anymore." said Remus Lupin

"Moony have you gone mad!?' exclaimed Sirius Black "You're supposed to be a Marauder! That doesn't mean you back out of something fun just because someone is "Head Boy".

James and Remus watched in amusement as Sirius went into a long rant about "the Marauder way of life."

Once Sirius was done Remus still wasn't convinced.

"James, this really isn't a good idea."

"My dear dear Moony, I would listen to you but where's the fun in that? Besides, it's not like we'll get in trouble. Oh and you're right, the idea's not good." At this Sirius looked hurt for a moment "it's brilliant" finished James.

"But Lily..." Remus started. 

"Shhhhh! Do you want Lily to..." started Sirius.

"Oy!Black,Potter,Lupin will you keep it down! Some of us are trying to do our homework!" shouted none other than Lily Evans.

"...hear you." finished Sirius as Lily moved closer to tell them off.

"James give it to her." warned Remus

"Give me what?" asked Lily.

"Nothing!" James said quickly trying but not succeeding to stuff the time turner behind his back without Lily seeing.

"Honestly, Potter, how stupid do you think I am?

James looked hurt.

"Lily,how can you even _think_ I think you're stupid?" said James.

"By asking me out on a date with you and thinking I would say yes?" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. BR

At thi s point Sirius decided to step in before something _really_ bad happened .

"Lily don't you have some third years to tell off or something?" asked Sirius in a desparate attempt to make her go away.

"No, I want to find out what that is Now, give me what?" said Lily getting more annoyed by the second.

"Padfoot, just give it to her, she's going to find out anyway." said Remus

Sirius looked at Lily's outstretched hand and placed the time turner in it, waiting for the blow to fall.

Lily slowly looked down at the time turner and then at James.

"Hey!" said James, hurt that she was accusing him. "Who said it was me?"

"If any of you would stoop so low as to raid my belongings, it would you Potter. So, when did you take it?" Lilyshe said venom dripping in her voice.

"During lunch" said Sirius without thinking.

"So let me get this straight. You wait until I put my bag in my dorm, and go down to lunch, just to go through my stuff?" Lily was_ really_ starting to get annoyed now.

"Yes." squeaked a terrified Sirius.

Lily looked deep in thought for a moment then launched herself at James who was now holding the time turner again. James, who realized what Lily was doing as she started for him, used his Quidditch reflexes to his advantage, grabing hold of the fine gold chain as Lily grabbed the hour glass and pulled. They both watched as golden sand fell over the four of them. Everyone was watching the time turner so intently that no one noticed a seventeen year old boy with greasy black hair disappear with them as everything went black.

(a.n) So what do you think? Do you love it? Hate it? Please let me know.sorry for typeo's and spelling (I stink at spelling). thanks for reading and pretty please with a cherry on top... review!  
prettywheezy :)


	2. Mabye this git, but not us

(a.n) hey hp fan fic readers! just so you know the trio is in their seventh year if the half blood prince and deathly hallows were non-existent but harry/ginny and ron/hermione are dating and Remus is the dada teacher and he is dating Tonks(yay!), with that said thanks for reading and please review!

prettywheezy:)

Lily looked deep in thought for a moment then launched herself at James who was now holding the timeturner again. James, who realized what Lily was doing as she started for him, used his Quidditch reflexes to his advantage, grabbing hold of the fine gold chain as Lily grabbed the hour glass and pulled. They both watched as golden sand fell over the four of them. Everyone was watching the timeturner so intently that no one noticed a seventeen year old boy with greasy black hair disappear with them as everything went black.

"McGonagal is going to murder me." groaned Lily

"Lily I don't see the big deal we just got moved into the great hall." pointed out Sirius

"Yes but when we left the hour-glasses with the house points were all almost full and now all but Slytherin are mostly empty." she replied simply

"how do you notice things like that?" asked Sirius in awe

"I have eyes." said Lily giving Sirius a questioning glare

"yeah but-"

"And I use them." she finished

"Oh right." said Sirius as he flushed pink

"When we get back you three are going to be on so much trouble." came a low drawling voice from behind Remus

Lily whipped around with her eyes shut. ' it can't be him' she assured herself ' not here' she thought before opening her eyes. standing there was the exact person she was thinking of, her eyes darkened.

"Snape what are you doing here?" she growled

"I came to make sure you wouldn't come to any harm." replied Snape

"I don't need to be babysat especially by someone like _you_."

once again Sirius decided to interrupt before something bad happened, after 5th year every time lily and Snape were in a conversation together the tension in the room would build considerably.

"ok, how about we try to find someone to tell us what year it is?"

"How about him?" asked Remus pointing to a 4th year Slytherin

"No way are you mad!? he's a Slytherin! we cant ask _him_." said Sirius

"git." lily muttered under her breath

"We could ask him?" said James pointing to a boy with messy black hair talking to a girl with long flaming hair cascading to her waist, their backs facing them.

"Oi! you with the black hair!" called James

the boy turned to see who called him, as he saw the five his eyes widened and he blinked a few times, then nudged the girl next to him who's eyes widened as well.they both walked hesitantly toward them. As he came closer and James got a closer look at him ,he noticed he looked almost exactly like him except for-

"prongs he looks like you- exactly!" said Sirius with a large smile

"almost but he has, he has Evans eyes!" said James a smile spreading across his face.lily who just realized what he was talking about started to smile- but then caught herself and quickly turned it into a frown ' no way her and James!? but the boy looked exactly like James, save the eyes. but why had she started to smile?' thought lily.

"oh no Potter, there's no way.we might be in the past for all you know this means nothing." said lily

"aw come on lily, this is proof that you'll fall for my charm someday." said James with a goofy smile on his face

by this time the boy that looked like James and the girl with the red hair had come over.

"hi." said lily out stretching her hand to shake the boys, he took it looking almost dream like. "I'm lily Evans." she said with a smile , her green eyes twinkling."and this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter and-" her eyes darkened "-Severus Snape." she finished pointing to each of the boys in turn.

"how do we know your not deatheaters?" questioned Harry

"us deatheaters!?" said sirius leting out a bark-like laugh "maybe that git," he said pointing to Snape "but not us."

well, thought harry he does sound like Sirius

"hello I'm Harry and this is Ginny" said Harry, he didn't include last names just to be safe

"Harry maybe we should go to Dumbledore." said Ginny turning from Lily to Harry.

"yeah good idea." said Harry

as the seven of them approached the stone gargoyle guarding the head masters office, to there surprise it opened by itself almost as if Dumbledore was expecting them.

"come in." called Dumbledore as they got to the top.

as the seven of them entered the room Dumbledore's eyes widened, he knew they would be coming but it was hard getting prepared to see two people who you haven't seen for almost sixteen years.

"so what brings you here?" said Dumbledore with a questioning glance at the marauders,Snape and lily.

"well sir, erm-" lily started but to her surprise she was interrupted by James

"It was my fault sir, I sneaked into lily's bag when she was at lunch and took the timeturner. Lily was only trying to get it back and the chain broke." said James bowing his head a bit.

Lily was shocked.did James, James Potter just admit he took the timeturner to Dumbledore? Lily had never seen James act like this before, maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought? no! no! what was she thinking!? this was James Potter she was thinking of the arrogant git that hangs people upside down for fun.maybe time travel was starting to get to her lily questioned herself shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"- but since its only a week into the school year we can say the five of you are transfer students, you can stay with the Gryffindor's but we may want to change your last name." continued Dumbledore

"but sir why change our last name?" wondered Sirius

"harry I'll let you tell them that." said Dumbledore

"we can tell them?" asked Harry

"oh yes they wont remember any of it when they go back to the 70's. harry why don't you go find Ron and Hermione and start explaining to everyone what's going on?" said Dumbledore

"yes sir." said harry turning to leave

as they started walking back to Gryffindor tower lily had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

well what do you think? not my best chapter,sorry for spelling, i know the chapter is short they'll get longer and the next one will be up sooner promise!

please review!

prettywheezy:)


	3. The Common Room

a.n.) oh my gosh I feel so bad!! I am so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so sorry!! it's been over a month and i feel so bad, I hate my self right now so much has been going on and the next chapter will be up sooner. I hope you like this chapter and also I'm working on some other fictions, it would mean allot to me if you cheek them out.

love,

prettywheezy:)

"So let me get this straight," said James not particularly liking the future, yet still trying to take everything in "Snape rattled out on Dumbeldore, Wormtail lied and tried to kill us, Lily and I are dead and our son," he said pointing to himself and Lily "is the only one who can kill Voldemort because of some old prophecy, an old bat who reads tea leaves told Dumbeldore in a job interview!?"

"Well yeah that's about it." said Harry, nodding his head a bit

"Your nuts."

"James!" said Lily

"What! You cant tell me the whole thing doesn't sound a bit ridiculous!"

"So what! It's entirely possible!" argued Lily

"Do you realize that you just said it's possible that Harry is our son?" said James grinning triumphantly as Lily began to blush

Harry,Ginny,James and Lily were sitting in the corner of the common room discussing what had happened for the past sixteen years, while Ron, Hermione,Snape, Remus and Sirius sat by the fire playing exploding snap.

"OK, OK fine I believe you!" said James raising his hands in defeat "But why aren't we telling Moony and Padfoot?"

"Well they don't really need to know." said Ginny glancing at Harry "But on the bright side Quidditch is tomorrow Gryffindor against Slytherin, so you can watch Harry play."

"Your on the team!?" questioned James his face lighting up

"Since first year." said Harry with a smile, obviously happy for the change of subject

"First year! you must be the-"

"-youngest seeker in a century." finished Harry

"Who's on the team?" asked Lily

"Well, Ginny,Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, Jimmy Peakes,Ritchie Coote and Ron is keeper." said Harry counting the team off on his fingers

"Ginny what position do you play?" asked James

"Chaser." Harry and Ginny said in unison, as they started to blush

Lily sensing the tension decided to break the silence "I'm going to bed." she announced walking over to the portrait hole before pausing "Where are we sleeping?"

"Good point." said Sirius from across the room

"I swear he has ears like a dog." muttered Lily under her breath

"Why yes I do." said Sirius proudly

"You could sleep in the room of requirement." said Ginny glancing at Harry for approval

"The room of what? that's not on the map is it?" asked James looking at Sirius

"No." said Sirius slowly

"Uh, James it's the room of requirement, not the room of what." said Remus giving James a pointed glare

Sirius sat, staring into space for a moment before slowly turning to Remus."You knew about the room and never put it on the map?"

"I just found out about the room a few days ago, the house elves told me when I went to get Butterbeers!" said Remus in his defense

"You were sneaking around in the kitchens! Hang on what map?" asked Lily looking  
from James to Sirius

"It's nothing!" said Harry and James at the same time

"OK." said lily giving the pair of them a weird look

"Let's go to the room of requirement, Harry and I can take you." said Ginny as she began to walk toward the portrait hole.

Once in the corridor before the room of requirement James began jogging to catch up to Harry.

"So where did you get the map?" asked James

" You remember Filch?" James nodded " Well he confiscated the map and Ron's older brothers gave it to me when I couldn't get into Hogsmead in third year."

"Filch-got-the-map?" said James a look of dismay on his face

"HARRY!" called someone from behind them. Harry turned to find Remus pointing to the tapestry of dancing trolls "Were here." Harry and James had been so concentrated on there conversation, they hadn't realized that the had passed the door.

"Oh right." said Harry slightly embarrassed "well, you know how to get in and the rest of you just remember 'I need a place for five to live."

James ran through the deserted halls of Hogwarts, his chest heaving, being chased by Lily, comically enough sitting atop a giant marshmallow. How the marshmallow got into the school, James had no idea but the only thing he could think about at the moment was finding somewhere safe to hide for awhile. As James rounded the corner he saw an empty classroom coming up on the left at the end of the corridor and seized his chance. James ran through the door, bolted it shut closed his eyes and slid,panting down toward the floor. he sat like that before reopening his eyes to the sound of music, only to find one of the scarest thing he had ever seen. In the middle of the room stood Voldemort, waring a pink bikini, singing 'do the hippogriff'.

"move your body like a hairy troll,

learn'in to rock and roll,

spin around like a crazy elf,

dancing by him self,

I boogie down like a unicorn,

no stop'in till the break of dawn,

now put your hands up in the air,

like an oger, you just don't care

can you dance like a hippogriff,

ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma

flying off from a cliff,

ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma

swoopin' down to the ground,

ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma

we go round and around and around and around,

ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,"

Sang Voldemort spinning in circles.

James awoke with a start, propping himself up in bed to put on his glasses. He looked at his clock, it was almost two in the morning. Laying back down on his pillow trying to sleep. Twenty minutes later having accomplished only more terrifying mental images involving Voldemort and songs by the Weird Sisters, James decided to see if anyone else was awake, mainly Lily. James propped himself up once more glancing at lily's bed,only to find she wasn't there.he began to search frantically around the room for a few minutes before finally stopping to think.' If I were Lily where would I be?' then it hit him the common room.

James quietly stepped out from the portrait hole into the dimly lit common room where Lily sat in an armchair by the fire, tears streaming down her face.he tentatively walked over to her putting his arm arm around her, to his surprise she put her arms around him closer to her, placing her face in the crook of his neck sobbing onto his shoulder, not that he was complaining.

"Lily is it because of everything Harry told us that's going on with Voldemort?" asked James knowing she would know that 'it' meant her being so upset. she nodded into his neck." Every thing's going to be OK I promise." he said rubbing small circles into her back.

"James how can you say that?" asked Lily glaring up at him. James was shocked she had never called him James before." Look at what's happened to Harry!" after looking around quickly, she lowered her voice "were dead!" James could see the fear in her eyes.

"So well just have to make the best of the rest of our lives, won't we?" said James with a small smile "Harry has had a pretty good life except for living with the Dursley's and battling Voldemort every other year."

Lily smiled "Your right I'm being stupid-"

"Lily your not stupid, it's not possible." a small smile broke on Lily's face

"So what do you think of the future?" asked James deciding to change the subject

"It's weird," said Lily "I mean knowing what will happen for the next twenty years and meeting our son who's the same age as us." she finished responding to his questioning glare

"What do you think of Harry?" asked James his tone suddenly a bit nervous

"He's great," breathed Lily, them adding as an after thought "And so is his father." she finished with a shy smile. that shocked James more than anything else that had happened for the past few days. it was one thing for someone to tell him that he and Lily were married, but it was totally different for her to say it herself, well something along those lines.

"Lily are you feeling aright?" asked James with concern

"Yes, I'm fine why?"

"This morning you hated me."

"James, I never hated you ." said Lily as she watched the steam from her hot coco rise in circles. " I just didn't want to admit it to myself that there was a possibility that mabye I really fancied you."

"That- you- fancied-me." repeated James blinking several times

"Yeah, if I didn't fancy you why would I do this?" she said letting him ponder for a moment before pressing her lips to his. James sat shocked for a moment before snaking his hands around her waist

Lily pulled away a few minutes later trying to catch her breath.

"Maybe we should go to bed." suggested Lily moving closer the portrait hole before stopping abruptly, feeling James tug at her arm and pulling her back to the armchair into his lap.

"Let's sleep here." he murmured into her ear.

She let out a sigh before saying "James we really should-"

"Lily it's fine. live a little." he said with a smile knowing she really wanted to stay by the fire

"Fine."she said, lying her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

James was definitely starting to like the future after all.

(a.n.) what did you think of the ending? if it was horrible I'm so sorry it was my first attempt a fluff so constructive criticism would help allot! also: Im so sorry for all of the spelling mistakes... I'm a really bad speller...

thanks for reading hope you like it and please review!!  
prettywheezy:)


End file.
